


The Price

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Police Brutality, Pre-Canon, Rape, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean agrees to have sex with some cops to keep Sam from going to juvie.  It was just supposed to be one time, but the cops want to take it further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the spn_kinkmeme: Dean/OMCs to keep Sam from having a police record. There is graphic abuse in this story so please heed the rating and this warning.

It was five minutes til Sam's curfew when Dean pulled the Impala up to the curb of the house where he'd dropped his brother off four hours before. Sam had bitched and moaned about going to this party because all his friends from school would be there and he didn't know how much longer they would be in town. Dad had given strict orders about their activities while he was gone for the week. They were to be as inconspicuous as possible, staying home and keeping their heads down. Dad had said the police in this town were worse than usual, to be avoided at all costs. Dean was fine with that. He could stay out of bars and out of trouble for one week. It would cramp his style, but it wouldn't be impossible. Sam was another story. He was fifteen and all full of adolescent rebellion. If Dad said the sky was up, Sam would find some obscure law of physics to prove that no, in fact , it was down. Dean had reluctantly agreed to let Sam go to his stupid geek party for a few hours, but made him promise not to drink. Dean would beat the shit out of Sam if he was stupid enough to try drugs and Sam knew it, so Dean wasn't too worried on that front.

After giving Sam a few minutes to come out, Dean went up and knocked on the door. He could hear noise from inside and shook his head at what kids considered music these days. A pretty girl about Sam's age opened the door, her eyes widening as she took in Dean.

"Hey," she got out. "Here for the party?"

Dean grinned at her. He was used to the girls in Sammy's class hitting on him. It never failed to amuse him how much it pissed Sam off.

"Sorry, sweetheart, wish I could stay, but I'm just here to pick up my brother, Sam."

"Oh, well Sam's not here right now, but you can come in and wait if you want." Her smile faltered and died completely as Dean took a step forward.

"I left him here and I was supposed to pick him up here. I didn't get a call telling me any different, so where exactly is my brother?"

The girl's voice was shaking as she replied. "My older brother Tony, he's a senior? He and some of his friends came by and were complaining that our party was too lame. They said they heard something better was going on down at the old brewery building. I don't know what he could have been talking about, that building was just bought. The new owners are renovating it. I don't know how they could be having a party there. A couple of kids went with them."

"Did they say there was a party there?" Dean couldn't really blame older kids for not wanting to hang out here. He had to agree that it was a lame party.

"No, not really, just that it would be fun. I just assumed it was another party."

"Sam knew I was coming here for him. Was he supposed to be back by now?"

"Um," the girl hedged, clearly unwilling to tell Dean. "He said that he was going with my brother and he was going to have some fun for a change. He didn't give a um, damn what you and your father think about it. He's tired of always being so careful because you two are paranoid and think everyone is out to get you. And then he left. He didn't say if he was coming back, but it didn't sound like it."

Dean forced himself to smile at the girl as he thanked her and got directions to the old brewery. It wasn't her fault Sam was being a punk ass bitch who was so going to get his ass whipped when Dean caught up to him. He got back in the car and headed out, hoping that Sam hadn't gotten into anything that would get him hurt. Dean wanted that pleasure all to himself.

The brewery building was in the business section of town and at this time of night it was mostly deserted.  
Dean was glad of that. The fewer people around the better the chances of him finding Sam and having the inevitable fight be a non public affair. His heart sank as he pulled around the corner and saw the flashing lights of a police car outside the building. He took a relieved breath as he saw a group of teens clustered around the officer on the steps. Even from a distance he could tell none of them was Sam. As he watched, the officer patted one of the boys on the back and smiled as they headed for a car parked in front of the police car. Dean's relief was even greater. Apparently the boys hadn't done anything the officers could arrest them for. Now he just had to find Sam. As he was about to pull out and follow the boys another officer exited the building, dragging a handcuffed Sam by the arm. Dean was out of the car and headed across the street before they had even reached the sidewalk.

The cop in front saw him first and held up a hand to stop his partner and Sam.

"This isn't anything you need to be involved in son. This punk just broke into this building to commit vandalism and drink stolen beer. We're just taking him down to the station."

"Well, officer," Dean replied in his best fuck you voice, "this is something I need to be involved in because that kid is my brother and while he may be a major pain in the ass right now, he's not a vandal and he's not a thief."

"We caught him red handed inside. He's going to lock up for the night and he'll go in front of the judge in the morning. There's no way he's not going to spend some quality time in juvie before he's done."

As his partner was talking, the cop holding Sam was smirking at Dean, running one hand up and down Sam's arm while the other caressed his neck.

"What about the other boys that were just here?" Dean was getting angry now. "Didn't they come out of the building? Why aren't they under arrest?"

"They're all good kids. We know their families. This one here was the ringleader, they all said so."

Sam spoke for the first time. "Dean, that's not true. One of them had a key. His parents own this place. I thought they brought the beer with them." His face pleaded with his brother to believe him.

Dean looked at Sam briefly, then returned his attention to the cops. That one look had shown him all he needed to know. Sam was telling the truth. Sam was also scared to death.

"Look, officers, my brother is three years younger than those other boys. You really think they let him be the leader?" As he was speaking Dean took a few steps forward, bringing him out of the shadows and into the building's outside lights.

Both officer's eyes widened as they got their first good look at Dean. The one holding Sam leaned forward to whisper something in his partner's ear that caused Sam to stiffen and yell "NO" before the cop pulled him back and whispered something in his ear that caused him to go silent and turn wide, frightened eyes on his brother.

Dean recognized the look on the cops' faces. He'd been dealing with it in bars and pool halls and on the streets since before he was Sam's age.

"Maybe we can work something out," the cop holding Sam said. "The call hasn't been logged in yet. You don't want your brother to have to spend the night in a jail cell with a bunch of criminals. No telling what might happen."

"Haven't I seen you before?" the other cop spoke up. "Maybe with all the other whores down on the strip?"

"No," Dean grated out. "Wasn't me."

"I'm sure I've seen you on your knees in one of those back alleys, sucking off one of my co-workers. Or maybe it was up against a wall, getting your ass fucked. Either way, give my partner and I a freebie or three and we'll let little brother go."

"It wasn't me" Dean repeated, seeing Sam's wide eyes on his face. "You've got the wrong guy."

"Oh, well, my mistake I guess. We'll be off now. Your brother will go before the judge in the morning. And you're right, those other boys were a lot older than him. No way was he in charge. Just like he won't be in charge in juvie. Shame what happens to fresh meat in there."

Dean couldn't do it. Couldn't contemplate the idea of what the cops wanted him to do. But he could clearly see what would happen to Sam if he didn't.

Sam saw Dean's face go flat and expressionless. It was only because he knew him so well that he could see the terror behind the facade. "Dean, don't, please," Sam moaned. "You can't let them.." He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. Why couldn't he ever listen. Sometimes Dad did know what he was talking about. Now Dean was about to pay the price for his idiotic act of rebellion.

"I have to Sammy," Dean whispers. "It will just be this one time. Who knows what will happen to you where I can't protect you." His earlier anger is gone for now, replaced with fear for his brother and himself.

Dean raised his eyes, mask in place and smirked at the cops. "How do you want to do this?"

 

Twenty minutes later the cruiser was parked on a deserted road deep in the woods. Sam spent the drive in the front seat with the driver, his hands cuffed to the door handle. Dean was in the back with the other cop who had used the drive time to slowly strip Dean, running his hands over Dean's body and running his mouth at the same time. Dean desperately wished that Sam was anywhere but here, but he didn't trust the cops out of his sight with Sam and there was no way they were letting him go before getting what they wanted from Dean. When they reached their destination, the other cop got in the back seat on Dean's other side and also began touching him. Sam kept his eyes glued to the front and wished there was a way to avoid hearing what was going on in the back seat . Later he would wish for a way to not feel how the car was rocking as they slammed into his brother.

The cop who had stripped Dean leaned back and, undoing his pants, pulled out his half hard cock. "Let's see what kind of skills you picked up down on the strip, boy." Pulling Dean's head down to his lap, he ordered him to start sucking. "And watch the teeth. I feel anything but lips and tongue, and the deal's off."

Dean gagged as the thick length filled his mouth. He had never sucked cock before, but he was a veteran recipient of some really fantastic blowjobs and he tried to apply what he had learned to his first time as the mouth involved. He sucked around the head, tonguing hard on the sensitive area underneath and slid his mouth up and down the rapidly hardening shaft. Dean had thought it was difficult to take before, but by the time the man was fully hard, his cock was stretching Dean's mouth wide and Dean hadn't even taken most of it in.

"You know, " said the cop lazily thrusting his hips up into Dean's mouth, "for a whore you're really bad at sucking cock. " He pulled Dean's mouth off of his cock and said,"Just lick it for now. My partner's going to start to play and as bad as you are at this, I don't want there to be any accidents." Getting to his knees on the seat he pulled Deans head up and guided his tongue up and down his cock.

The cop behind Dean pulled him to his hands and knees and positioned his lubed cock at Dean's entrance. Probing his ass with one finger he said, "I think you must be wrong about seeing this kid on the strip. His ass is so tight there's no way I'm not the first one in." Getting a firm grip on Dean's hips he pushed in, not stopping at Dean's pained cry, and setting up a brutal rhythm.

"God, please stop!" Sam cried from the front seat, tears rolling down his face.

"Big brother agreed to this, kid. No stopping now, even if we want to. Which we don't. And I don't want to hear another word out of you. You served him up for us on a silver platter. Think about that while he's screaming."

The cop in front of Dean grabbed his head and thrust his cock into Dean's mouth as his partner's hard thrusts pushed Dean forward, forcing his cock deep into the younger man's throat. Dean moaned and gagged as he fought to breathe around the flesh cutting off his air. Pulling roughly at Dean's hair the cop in his mouth continued to fuck in deep. "You better not puke on me boy or we're starting all over. " he threatened. "And you better swallow it all when I come." Dean moaned but managed to keep his gag reflex restrained and his stomach contents where they belonged.

The pain in Dean's ass and throat was unbearable but the ache in his chest from knowing Sam was witness to his humiliation was almost worse. The cops continued to slam into both ends of him until finally, burying their cocks completely in his body, they came at almost the same time. Dean felt the uncomfortable sensation of his ass being filled with come and managed to swallow what was in his mouth without vomiting, though it was a close thing.

Dean waited for them to pull their spent cocks from his body, but neither was in any hurry and stayed just where they were. The cop behind Dean bent low and licked up Dean's sweaty back, sucking hard on the side of his neck. "You were really an amazing fuck. Maybe you should consider a career on the strip. With that tight little ass you'd make a mint."

The cops finally pulled out and turned Dean so he was on his back. "Going to be a little while before we're ready to go again." He grinned as he saw Dean's horrified reaction to his last word. "Oh, yeah kiddo, you don't think I'm not going to get a turn to fuck that hot ass of yours do you? We might just take you to the strip ourselves this weekend and whore you out. If we do that though, you're going to have to be a lot better at sucking cock. So we're going to give you a lot more practice. We're just going to play with you for a while, now. Hurting you a little will get us ready to go sooner."

Dean fought not to sob as they tormented his body with their hands and mouths, eventually probing his abused ass with their nightsticks. He couldn't contain his screams though, when they pulled out a low voltage taser and began zapping his nipples, cock and balls.

In the front seat Sam bit his lip so he wouldn't beg them to stop hurting his brother, knowing it would only make it worse for Dean. He was afraid when the cops were done they would just kill him. In a way he was hoping they would. Dad would probably kill him anyway when he learned what had happened to Dean because Sam was too pigheaded to believe his warnings about the police.

The cops were right about their recovery time. It wasn't long after Dean began to scream that they were ready to go again. They switched positions, thrusting deeply and painfully into Dean's ass and mouth. Not capable of more than whimpers now, Dean rocked between them, involuntary tears running down his face. The second time around, the fucking didn't last as long, but to Dean and Sam it seemed to last forever.

With a gutteral moan the cop in Dean's ass came while the cop in his mouth kept going. When he finally orgasmed and Dean had swallowed his come, he sighed. "Oh, yeah, we're definitely going to make some money on you. 'we're going to sell your ass for top dollar. None of those skanks on the strip will be any competition. It's about five hours until shift change and we're going to spend most of that time improving your oral skills. Making improvements to our investment. After all, getting rid of baby brother's police record isn't going to be cheap." Shifting his hips, he began to rock his soft cock in Dean's mouth, instructing him where to suck, when to lick, how to get him hard again. Once he was hard the instruction continued until Dean got him off and then the other cop immediately took his place. Switching off with each other there was always one ready to go when the other finished. Finally satisfied that Dean could do no more, they each fucked his ass again and then dressed Dean's battered body and drove the brothers back to the Impala.

The cops lifted Dean between them and slung him into the back seat of the Impala, where he sprawled on his back, then they turned to Sam.

"There's no record of you ever being picked up tonight. No paper trail, no call to the station. The other boys won't say a word. You're in the clear." The cop leaned into the car and ran a hand down Dean's body, pausing between his legs to cup Dean's crotch. "He's ours though. We'll be by Friday at ten to pick you up, baby. Be ready. You boys get home, now. Never know what you're going to run into in this part of town. And keep your mouths shut about this."

Sam stared at them numbly. "My dad's going to kill you." he said softly, but with total conviction.

Both cops burst into laughter. "Oh, son,"one replied, "if we had a dollar for every time we heard that, we wouldn't need to be whoring out your brother. We still would though, 'cause it's going to be fun. This isn't the first time we've done this you know. We've dealt with dads before and we're still here. Dads don't scare us. And son? Don't try to leave town. We'll be watching you and the roads out of town are always covered."

Sam had made a big mistake tonight. He was the first to admit it and he had no idea how he was going to deal with the guilt or with Dean. He didn't even want to think about dealing with his father. The cops had made two big mistakes. The first was raping and torturing Dean. The second was to not be afraid of John Winchester. Sam hoped the second one would be the last mistake they would ever make.

Sam reached into the back seat and fished the car keys out of Dean's jacket. On the drive home he prayed that for once his father would be back when he said he would be. If Dad got home on Wednesday like he was supposed to they could leave town on schedule and not have to worry about the cops coming for Dean. For the first time in years, Sam Winchester wanted his father to tell him what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean made a deal with two cops to let them have sex with him to keep Sam from going to juvie. It went way further than he expected. This chapter deals with the morning after.

Sam considered taking Dean and just running. Leaving town immediately, not giving those pigs another chance at his brother. He knew that wasn't going to happen. The cops weren't kidding when they said every road out of town was covered and the Impala was too conspicuous to try to sneak out. Getting caught wasn't something he even wanted to contemplate and they couldn't leave all the supplies and weapons at the house either. No, they had four days until Dad was supposed to be back, six (he hoped), before the cops came for Dean. They needed to make a plan. Sam knew Dean was awake, but there was only silence from the back seat and that had Sam worried. Dean was never quiet and Sam hoped he was up to whatever came next.

When they pulled back into the driveway of the rundown house they'd been living in Dean sat up and got out of the car, using the door to keep himself standing. He took a moment to steady himself, then started limping slowly toward the porch, pushing Sam away when he tried to help. He used the railing to lever himself up the steps and tottered through the front door without a backward glance or a word to Sam. Sam didn't push it, following Dean in silence, staying just close enough to catch him if he fell.

Once in the house, Dean headed straight for the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. After a few moments Sam could hear violent retching through the door as his brother emptied his stomach of the large amount of semen he had been forced to swallow through the long hours of the night. The vomiting seemed to go on forever before Sam heard water running and the sound of Dean brushing his teeth. When he heard the shower turn on he gave Dean a minute to get in and then pulled out his cell phone to try and reach his father.

As Sam expected, he only got John's voice mail. When his father was hunting it was almost impossible to reach him directly. Sam spent the whole ride home thinking about what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. He just hoped he could get it out without breaking down. His dad was going to kill him, but he'd deal with that later. Now he needed to worry about Dean.

"Dad," Sam's voice quivered and he fought to keep control. "I'm sorry, sorry. I screwed up and Dean got hurt because of it. You warned us about the cops in this town so maybe you know what they do. Well, they did it to Dean. Please come back as soon as you can. I don't know if we can get out of town by ourselves and I'm afraid they're going to hurt Dean more. In fact I know they are, they said they would. I don't know how many of them are dirty, maybe all of them are. Please call me when you hear this."

The shower stopped running by the time Sam hung up the phone. He was going to have to tell Dean he called Dad and Dean was going to be furious. Not that Dean had any reason at all not to completely hate Sam right now. Sam's calling Dad was nothing compared to Sam getting Dean raped. He put his phone on the table and waited anxiously for Dean to emerge from the bathroom.

A few minutes later Dean came out wearing only a towel around his waist. The clothes he'd been wearing earlier were balled up in his hands and he shoved them into a garbage bag and left them by the door. Sam's eyes scanned his brother. Dean's lips were swollen and he had bruises on his neck and upper arms. His chest was marked by small burn marks from the taser. The worst of Dean's injuries were hidden under the towel where Sam would never see them.

Dean kept his eyes down and silently made his way towards his bedroom. Sam couldn't stand it. There was a pit in his stomach that grew with every second Dean ignored him. He wanted to grab Dean and tell him how sorry he was, how this was all his fault and to beg Dean not to hate him, but Dean was freaked out enough already and this was so not about Sam and what he wanted.

"Dean," he said quietly, "how bad are you hurt? Do you need to go to a hospital?"

Dean raised his eyes to meet Sam's. What Sam saw in them hit him like a blow and he immediately looked away, missing his brother's flinch when Sam couldn't hold his gaze. In that glimpse Sam saw pain, despair and shame. Dean's eyes had always told Sam everything he needed to know. He didn't see hate, but maybe that would come later. Dean was still in shock, hadn't processed everything that happened.

"Do you really think they'll let me go to a hospital, Sam?" Dean whispered bitterly. His throat was raw and raspy from the hours of "training" he had been forced into. "I'm o.k.. Just let me get dressed and we'll work out how we're going to get you out of town."

Sam wasn't sure he heard right. "Don't you mean get us out of town? Dean, you can't stay here! You know what they're going to do! We have to go together."

"I'm going to get dressed, Sam, then we'll make a plan. If we can come up with a way to get us both out without there being any chance of them getting their hands on you, then I'll consider it."

Dean went into his bedroom and shut the door. Once inside his legs buckled and he fell to his knees, bringing his hand up to rub furiously at his eyes. He'd already been weak in front of Sam, it was too late to pretend any differently, but he'd been fucked in front of his little brother and he'd be damned if he was going to collapse in front of him too. What the cops had done to him last night- _raped you_ \- his mind was racing- _no they didn't, it's not rape if you agree to be fucked. You said o.k., agreed to what they wanted. They stuck their cocks up your ass and down your throat and you let them. They gave you cock sucking lessons and you did everything they said. They tortured you and made you scream and they're coming back to sell you to other men so they can do it too and you didn't even fight. And Sam was there for it all. You did it so they wouldn't touch him, do it to him instead and now he won't even look at you, and who can blame him? He would have fought. You're pathetic. You should have taken out the cops at the building; there was nobody else around, or after you got to the woods, weren't likely to get a more isolated spot. In fact, if you had just had the balls to say no when he wanted to go to the party, you wouldn't be in this mess now. Jesus Christ, you'd think you _wanted_ to get fucked_.

That thought stopped his mind dead in its tracks. Maybe that's what Sam thought. God, what would Dad think if he ever found out Dean hadn't fought back. If Dean had his way, Dad will never know about any of it. He knew that things rarely went his way, however, and he couldn't risk Dad coming back into town and running into a dangerous situation that he knew nothing about. He'd protected Sammy last night and he'll protect Dad however he has to. That was his job in the family and he wasn't about to screw it up. Since the shtriga, he'd never once hesitated to throw himself between Sam and anything that was threatening him. He never wanted to see the disappointed disgust he'd seen then on his father's face again, but he was positive that was what he'd see when John learned about what happened last night. He needed to start damage control now, so building up his walls and slapping a layer of concrete on them, he threw on some clothes and went back out to try and face Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was sitting on the couch staring into space when Dean walked back into the room. Dean's stomach dropped even further when Sam flicked a quick glance to his face then fastened his eyes on the floor. Sam was disgusted with him, but that was o.k.. He was disgusted with himself. An image flashed into his mind of Sam in the back of that car, screaming and being violated and he knew he'd make the same choice a hundred times to keep that from happening.

"Dean," Sam started, but his brother cut him off quickly, not wanting to hear what Sam had to say about him.

"Just please don't, Sam," he pleaded. "I can't right now."

"O.k.," Sam said reluctantly, "but what happened last night isn't all right Dean. We're going to have to deal with it at some point." If Dean couldn't forgive him that was o.k., he didn't ever really expect him to, but it didn't make the fact hurt any less. Dean had saved him last night like he always did. Taken the hit meant for Sam and had been left broken and bloody like always. This time though, it wasn't just a matter of stitching up claw marks or setting broken bones. This time Dean's mind had taken a big a hit as his body. Sam knew there were only two reasons Dean was even standing right now and they were himself and Dad. Dean wouldn't let himself rest and heal until they were safe, so they needed to get working on their plan now.

"We need to find a way to get out of town," Sam started things off. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Dad and I scouted when we first moved in, and the cops do always have every road covered." Dean was leaning against the wall with his head down. "We can't just drive the Impala out, they'd have us before we got a mile. There's an unmarked car outside too. They're watching us just like they said they would. We could sneak out without them seeing us, but what then? There's nowhere to go. We could stash away in some car or truck headed out of town, but that would leave the Impala and all of our supplies and weapons here. We could steal a car, but they'd probably recognize us, and that would also leave the Impala here. We're going to need help. I'm going to call Bobby. I've got an idea how he can help us with the car. We need to call Dad too. He can't just come back into town blind. He needs to know there's going to be trouble."

"I already called him," Sam's voice was low. Dean's head jerked up and Sam met his eyes for a moment before looking away again. "I told him that I did something stupid and you got hurt. That the cops were involved and to come home as soon as he could. I'm so sorry, Dean. Please don't hate me."

The pit in Dean's stomach felt like the Grand Canyon. _Dad knows, God what do I do_? The answer was the same as it always was. _Suck it up, Winchester_ , though the mental image that came with the thought almost sent him back into the bathroom to vomit.

"Dad had to know." There was a pause and Dean asked quietly, "What did he say?"

"Got his voice mail, must still be on the hunt. And I know I had to call him, that's not what I'm sorry about. I was stupid last night. I should have stayed at the first party. I knew what we were doing wasn't right, but I was so mad about moving on again that I didn't care. When the cops came I was so scared. They told me what I would have to do to stay out of jail and it was going to be me in that car. Then you showed up and I thought everything would be all right. You'd get me out of it because you always do. But I didn't want it to be like that, Dean. You shouldn't have done that for me. I was stupid, it was my mistake. I should have paid for it, but you let them rape you instead." Sam was crying now. "If you hate me forever, I'll understand. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am."

Dean was still shell shocked from his experiences of last night. He tried to make sense of Sam's tearful confession, but got stuck on the words "let" and "rape". _I let them, let them do it. Even Sam knows it_. He did let them have sex with him, so it was consensual, not rape. He just couldn't stand to have Sam think the truth.

"You're right, Sam," Dean's voice was low and he sounded near tears himself. "I did let them because there was no way they were getting their filthy hands on you and I couldn't see any other way out. I did let them so it wasn't rape. It was just sex. You're always telling me what a slut I am. How disgusted you are when I throw it all out there when I'm hustling pool to pull in more marks. Probably asking for it, huh? Probably like it rough? They were probably telling the truth about seeing me whoring on the strip, right?" Dean's voice broke as he shook, not looking at Sam. "I know what you think about me, Sam. What Dad thinks. I'm going to call Bobby," he whispered and went back to his room.

Sam stared down the hallway at Dean's closed door. He was shaking as hard as Dean had been and tears continued to run down his face. He hadn't thought he could feel any guiltier, but Dean's accusing words were running in loops through his brain. HIs brother actually believed that Sam thinks he _wanted_ what happened last night? That he _liked_ it? He'd called Dean a slut on more than one occasion. In fact on many occasions. His brother's carefree attitude towards sex was the total opposite of Sam's and Sam had never hidden his disdain for Dean's love 'em and leave 'em conquests. Dean knew what effect his devastating good looks had on men, too. It had always been another weapon in his arsenal and it had been Sam's job to watch his back while he was hustling pool for a while now. He'd seen the way men in bars and pool halls looked at Dean, touched him. Dean played along, sometimes barely scraping out of trouble, but never letting things go too far. Sam had been terrified of something like this happening for years. Dean playing with the wrong bunch, going too far. And now it had happened because Sam played with the wrong bunch and went too far.

Sam stared at his phone, willing it to ring. It had only been an hour or so since he'd called his dad, and sometimes it took a day or two for John to actually get back to them. And that was assuming he got the message at all. Sam knew this was one message his father would not wait on. When one of them was hurt or really sick, John got home as soon as he could. Sam just hoped it would be soon enough. That his dad wasn't hurt or stuck in the middle of something he couldn't just leave. He hoped Dean got through to Bobby. That there was adult help on the way. Dean considered himself grown, but he was in no shape to handle things here.

Sam couldn't hear anything from down the hall and he was worried. He didn't think Dean wanted anything to do with him, but he needed to see if Dean was all right, if there's anything he could do to make this nightmare easier on his brother. He walked slowly down the hall and knocked quietly on the door. When he didn't get an answer he just walked in to find Dean face down on the bed, crying. The sight of his brother in tears stopped Sam dead. In his whole life, he'd never seen Dean cry.

"I couldn't reach Bobby," Dean said in a dead voice. "He's on a hunt too. I left a message for him to get back to us. Now go away and let me get some sleep. Wake me up in four hours, then you can get some rest. One of us needs to keep an eye on those cops outside and it can't be me right now.'" With that he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Sam walked out, closing the door behind him and went back to the living room, taking up a position in a chair with a clear view of the men in the car across the street. There were always weapons within reach no matter what room of the house you were in, but Sam didn't know what he'd do if they tried to come in. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but you couldn't just shoot cops. Sam had always thought he knew what being alone felt like. He was always complaining to his father and Dean about never having friends, roots or a place to belong. Now he realized what really being alone was. It was having a town's entire police force watching you so you couldn't take your brutalized brother away before they could attack him again. It was having no one to trust and nowhere to turn because the person you've always counted on was broken because you made a stupid mistake. Sam took a deep breath. He needed to be strong for Dean for a change. Take care of him until he could take care of himself. He could do this. He was smart and strong and Dad's training took no matter how much he tried to fight it. If they come after Dean and he was the only one who could stop them, then that's what he'd do. No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's got a plan.

Sam let Dean sleep for six hours, unwilling to wake him up, when what he'd wake up to was an unchanged situation. The cops were still outside watching the house and neither Bobby nor Dad had called back. Sam kept an eye on the situation out the window and half-heartedly made himself something to eat. He left most of the pot of soup on the stove for when Dean woke up, hoping that he could get his brother to eat something easy on his throat. He also went through their drug supply and found some heavy duty pain killers. He didn't think Dean would take them, but he wanted them handy just in case. Finally, unable to keep his eyes open any longer he went into the bedroom to wake Dean.

Dean was still in basically the same position Sam left him in. On his stomach, with one hand fisted into the blankets and the other hidden under his pillow. He was twitching in his sleep, letting out little whimpers and Sam knew Dean would be mortified at Sam seeing him like this, even though he'd seen something much worse last night. Sam walked to the foot of the bed, staying well away from Dean's hand under the pillow and was reaching out to shake his leg when he caught sight of Dean's pale face and dark circled eyes. He decided to let his exhausted, traumatized brother continue to sleep, dreams or no dreams. Sam was exhausted himself, but there was no way he'd wake Dean up so he could sit in pain, alone and afraid (not that Dean would ever admit that), while Sam slept. Sam would sit alone and afraid and mad as hell and let Dean be oblivious for as long as possible. He'd brew up a pot of extra strong coffee and work up a plan just in case Bobby and Dad didn't get here in time.

Sam returned to the kitchen and put the coffee on. He thought about what Dean had said earlier. Getting themselves out of town wouldn't be that hard. Stowing away in the back of a delivery truck was something they had done more than a few times. The problem was the Impala. There was no way they could leave it here with the trunk full of weapons and supplies and no way they could pack all the weapons and supplies out on their backs when they ran. Dean had said he had a plan to take care of that, but that it would involve Bobby getting there to help them out. If Bobby didn't come, they would have no choice but to take their chances trying to drive out themselves. That would require a diversion to get some of the cops away from their checkpoints on the roads out of town. Diversions were something Sam could work with. Between his Dad and Dean, Sam had seen some doozies. He just had to figure out what would work and where would be the best place to do it.

Sam drank coffee and plotted until he thought his head would explode. When he came up with an plan to steal fertilizer and a truck to blow up the police station with, he thought that maybe he needed to take a break. Not that blowing up the police station would be a bad thing, but getting everything together in just a few days would be impossible. And basically he just wanted to kill the cops who had hurt Dean. And whoever else might be involved in all the shit the cops in this town seemed to get away with. He didn't want to kill clerks and janitors and prisoners.

Sam dropped his aching head into his hands and closed his eyes. Maybe a fake pipe bomb in the school bathroom. Maybe setting off a box of blanks with a timer near the bank or town hall. Anything he could set up and then be home with Dean, waiting to take off when it hit the fan and the cops came to investigate. As long as the other cops were busy, they could deal with the ones watching the house. Somehow. Sam's head dropped further. He'd been awake for over thirty hours and while his night hadn't been as bad as his brother's, the stress and terror were taking their toll. He jerked his head up and lurched to his feet. As much as he hated to do it, he knew the drill. When you're in hostile territory one person on watch at all times was John Winchester's rule. Sam had to admit it was another thing his father was right about. It had saved their lives more than once and he wasn't about to risk a surprise attack while he and Dean were both asleep.

Sam made his way to Dean's room and paused in the doorway. Dean was sleeping more peacefully now, but one hand was still under the pillow. Sam moved forward and gently shook Dean's ankle. Dean woke instantly and whipped his knife out from under the pillow, only relaxing when his gaze found Sam backed up against the wall.

"Sorry, Sammy," he mumbled, dropping his eyes. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Not scared," Sam replied. "Just cautious. And tired. I'm sorry, Dean but I can't stay awake any more. I tried..."

Dean looked at his watch and then back at Sam with a thunderous expression. "What the hell, Sam" he rasped. "You were supposed to wake me up four hours ago."

"You needed to sleep and I'm not going to fight with you about it." Sam moved toward the door. "I'm going to bed now. There's some soup on the stove and fresh coffee. Try to eat something."

Sam stopped in the doorway and looked anxiously back at Dean. "And what you said before? I don't think that Dean. You weren't asking for it. How can you think I'd think you'd like it like that? They took you and you only let them because if you didn't they'd take me instead. That's not free will, that's coercion. Rape. It wasn't just sex and it wasn't your fault. If you want to blame someone besides those damn cops you can blame me. I did this. It's my fault and if you want to hate someone you should hate me. I already hate myself for getting you into this. Do.." Sam hesitated, " do you need any help before I turn in?"

Dean stiffened and his expression was blank. "I'm fine, Sam. I can take care of myself. Don't need anybody nursemaiding me, bitch."

Tears started down Sam's cheeks again as he turned and disappeared into his own room, closing the door behind him.

Dean just lay there for a moment, staring at Sam's door, before slowly rolling over and climbing to his feet. If Sam was sleeping, he needed to be on watch, and he couldn't do that from his bedroom. He made his way stiffly down the hall and into the living room, where he could see the stakeout car from the window. He went to the kitchen and stared disinterestedly at the pot of soup before pouring himself a mug of coffee. The painkillers remained untouched on the table. His head was messed up enough already, he didn't need the added complication of drugs. He'd live with the pain, not like it'd be the first time. It hurt too much to sit, but he settled himself sideways on the couch and busied himself sharpening knives and cleaning his gun while he kept an eye on the enemy. Bobby would call soon, he had to. And Dad. Dad would have called by now if he could have. His hunt was a least a two day drive away even driving straight through. If he got the message that would be the soonest they could expect him.

It had been late afternoon when Sam had woken him up and now the light outside was fading into darkness. There were no outside lights on the house and the nearest streetlamp was too far away to be any help. If he left the lights on in the house, he'd be visible to his watchers, while they remained hidden by the dark. Dean got up and grabbed a flashlight and another mug of coffee. The knot in his stomach hadn't lessened with time and the prospect of sitting in the dark, unable to see the enemy was making it cramp painfully. He didn't know if he could stay awake for an hour with no light and nothing but his thoughts to keep him occupied, never mind all night. He wanted to let Sam sleep as long as possible because, even though Sam will fight him on it, he wanted him in school tomorrow. Wanted him somewhere public. Somewhere away from Dean in case the cops come for him. Everyone in this town can't be corrupt and he hoped the school would offer Sam some protection.

Full darkness fell and Dean felt suffocated by the blackness. He kept his eyes on the nothing outside the window, hoping for a sign of movement or glint of light to tell him the cops were on the move. Too late he remembered that there were night vision goggles in the Impala. There was no way in hell he was going out there now. His eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness and every once in a while the flash of a lighter and the glow of a cigarette gave away the cops location. Only one at a time though. The other cop could be anywhere while his partner was holding Dean's attention with the cigarette. Dean imagined the other cop on the porch, his own night adjusted eyes staring at him through the window and he clamped down on those thoughts in a hurry. He'd been alone in the dark with werewolves and black dogs and angry spirits. He can handle a human cop. Or so he tried to tell himself. Werewolves and black dogs and angry spirits had never...had never...the thought wouldn't finish and he nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone began to ring.

"Dad?" Dean hated the desperation in his voice and the way it cracked as he spoke, but he hated even more the crushing mix of despair and relief when he heard Bobby's voice on the other end of the line.

"No, son it's Bobby. I got your message. What's the trouble?'' Bobby's voice was hesitant. Dean didn't sound this way ever. If he was admitting to needing his daddy this bad, the trouble must be something spectacular.

Dean could hear the caution in Bobby's tone and couldn't stand the thought that Bobby needed to deal with his weakness right now. He locked himself down and got control over his voice at least, happy that Bobby couldn't see his face.

"The cops in this town are dicks is the trouble." Dean was pretty sure he wasn't telegraphing his frayed nerves in his voice any more. "Arrested Sam on some bullshit charge and were ready to lock his ass up in juvie."

" _Sam_ got arrested?" In any other circumstances the surprise in Bobby's voice would have amused Dean. Sam getting arrested was definitely not something the older man would have considered to be the trouble. Usually it was Dean who could be counted on to run afoul of the law. Now, however, Dean couldn't keep the sharpness out of his reply.

"Yes, Sam got arrested. He was being a pissy bitch and thought he knew better than Dad and it came back to bite him in the ass." _Bite me in the ass_.

"O.k., kid take it easy. Is Sam in jail?" Bobby's voice took on his "in charge" tone. Dean was freaked out over something and it wasn't going to help the situation any if Bobby couldn't get him calmed down.

"No, no they didn't lock him up. He's here with me, asleep."

"Asleep? Dean, it's barely eight o'clock. What's he doing asleep so early? Is he sick?" Bobby's voice took on a darker tone. "Is he hurt? Boy, did those cops hurt your brother?"

"No, Bobby they didn't hurt him. They were going to if I hadn't shown up, but I got there in time. We had a rough night afterward. Sam was pretty upset." Dean was a master at not saying what he means. "They threatened to come back though. The cops in this town are as dirty as they come. What they want... I don't want them anywhere near my brother."

"Haven't been able to reach your dad?"

"No, just got his voicemail and we haven't heard from him yet."

"I'm guessing if you could just up and leave, you would have done that already. What's the problem?"

"There's not many ways out of town and the cops are watching all of them. If Dad still had the car, we could just pack our stuff and sneak out in a delivery truck, but he gave her to me. We've got a lot of supplies and weapons in the car and we can't just take off and leave them. We have to get the car out and Sam. Once that's taken care of I'll get out and we'll arrange a place to meet up."

"Why can't we get you and Sam out at the same time? They're going to a lot of trouble to keep a couple of kids in town. I can't but think they won't be too happy if he's gone and they can still find you."

"They're watching us, Bobby," and there it was again. Dean cursed himself silently at the tremor he could hear in his voice. "If they have eyes on me, they're not going to be thinking that Sam will run. He's going to be in school and I'm going to be in plain sight. By the time they realize he's gone, I'll be on my way out of town too. I can give them the slip no problem if I don't have the car or Sam to worry about."

"I hope you're right about that, boy. There's a lot here you ain't tellin' me. Like how I'm supposed to get your car out of town and your brother out of school." _And what the hell is really going on_. Bobby didn't let that last thought out. Dean couldn't be pushed into letting Bobby in on the truth of what was really going on, but he trusted the kid to let him know anything he needed to know for the mission to be successful.

"I thought maybe you could rig up a fake bill of sale for the car. Come and pick her up on a flatbed or something. Say Dad ran out of money wherever he is and sold her to you. I'll make a big fuss over it and hopefully they'll fall for it. And Sam can get himself out of school. Before he spent one day there I made sure he knew at least seven ways to get out with no one seeing him. Even if they are watching the school, there's no way they'll spot him. If we can do this early enough they won't catch on until you're out of the county. They'll see him go to school tomorrow and come back home and they'll see me here waiting for him. Won't be any reason for them to think we'll do anything different on Tuesday. We can arrange a spot where he can meet you on your way out of town with the car. Just hide him good, Bobby. Don't have him in the cab with you. If they see him we're all fucked."

"I reckon I can work out both of those things. But damn it, boy, I don't like leaving you there."

"Trust me, Bobby. I'll be a lot better off with Sam gone than with him here." That's the truth as far as Dean was concerned. If the fucking cops didn't have Sam to threaten him with, there was no way he was doing anything for any of them. If they came for him it would be fucking on. He'd take out as many as he had to and anything that got near his mouth would be something the cops had better be able to do without. If he could slip away while the cops were watching the house, he might even be able to get out of town in a truck or hop a passing train and meet up with Bobby and Sam later on. Hell, if he was really lucky Dad would call and he'd be able to meet up with him. He was pretty sure his luck wouldn't run to more than getting him out of town, if it even stretched that far. "When do you think you can be here?"

"I'm not too far away, but I'll have to arrange the paperwork and the truck. I can be there Tuesday morning with the truck, but I can be there tonight without it. Give me directions to your house and I can at least share watch with you. I'll stake out the stake out and you can get some sleep. You sound like you're coming down with a cold and you'll need your rest. I'll call you when I'm in position."

Dean wanted to tell Bobby not to come, that he was o.k., but the truth was he wouldn't be able to stay awake all night and it wasn't safe for Sam or himself if he fell asleep. He knew he'd need his strength in the morning when he told Sam the plan. Sam wasn't going to like leaving Dean alone while he goes to school and he wasn't going to like leaving Dean while he goes with Bobby. It was going to be a fight, but it's one Dean thinks he can win. It's not like he's not going to be right behind Sam and Bobby getting out of town. Dean gave Bobby directions and got up for another cup of coffee before settling back to wait for help to come. When the phone rang two hours later Dean got up and shook Sam awake..

"What?" Sam's voice muttered out sleepily. Then more aware. "Dean, what is it?"

"Bobby called. He's here keeping watch outside. Go back to sleep. He'll call if they move." Dean hesitated for a moment. "Shove over," he muttered and climbed into bed with Sam, staying as far away from him as he could and still stay on the bed. If Bobby does call Sam would be right there with him, both of them armed. Besides, he was sure Sam didn't want to be alone any more than he did. And if they both sleep better, maybe the next few days wouldn't seem so impossible to pull off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's sure this is the worst plan ever.

Dean was sure he’d never fall asleep, but he found himself startled into wakefulness with the light of dawn seeping through the window shades. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and reached for the phone ringing on the bedside table.

“ ‘lo?”

“Sorry to wake you boy, but it looks like shift change out here. Last night’s pair just headed out and there’s a new car a little further up the block. Had themselves a little conversation, but so far they seem like they’re not going beyond watching.”

Sam was awake now, gaze tight on Dean and Dean suppressed the shudder that wanted to run through him. “That’s all they did all night? Just watched?”

“If they’d made a move I would have called ya.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know. Thank you.”

“Any time, kid. Listen, I’ve got to take off now and start getting things set for tomorrow. You still don’t sound too good, Dean. You gonna be okay if I leave?”

_No. Please don’t go_. “We’ll be fine. I’m up. Sam’s up. We both got some sleep last night thanks to you, so please go get some rest yourself. Call me to let me know what’s up with your end of the plan.”

“Will do. And Dean? _You_ call _me_ at the first sign of trouble, you hear? Don’t try to handle this yourself. You _call_ me, boy.” Bobby’s tone was no-nonsense and Dean responded automatically.

“Yes sir.”

“All right then.” Bobby hung up and Dean stared at the phone for a moment, willing it to ring and for it to be his father on the other end of the line. Had Dad gotten Sam’s message? If so, why hadn’t he called back? If not, why not? The answers to both these questions were sending Dean’s mind to places it just couldn’t handle right now so he took a deep breath, pushed them aside and braced himself for the coming fight with Sam.

“Dean? What did he say?” Sam’s voice shook a little and Dean looked sharply at his brother.

“You okay, Sammy?”

“Am I okay? Are you fucking kidding me Dean? No, I’m not okay and neither are you! We’ve got to get out of here! What plan were you talking about with Bobby? Did he come up with a way to get us out?”

_I came up with the damned plan_ , Dean wanted to snap, but Sam had given him the opening he was looking for. Maybe his brother would react better to the plan if he thought it came from Bobby.

“Bobby thinks we should act normal, not give them any reason to think we’ll run. We’ve got the element of surprise, because these assholes don’t really know what they’re dealing with here. They got the drop on us last night,” Sam started to speak here, more words that Dean didn’t want to hear, so he talked right over him, “but they have no idea what we can do when we’re ready for them.”

“There’s only two of us, Dean. And who knows how many of them.”

“Yeah, but it’s the two of _us_.” Dean tried to sound confident, sure of himself. He really needed Sam on board. “And we’ve got moves they’ve never even heard of.”

Sam shook his head doubtfully. “Okay Dean, but I’m going to need a little more to go on than act normal.”

Dean took a deep breath. This was going to be the hard part. “We’re going to act like it’s any other day. You’re going to school-“

“No. No way. I’m not leaving you alone, Dean! What if they come here and try to hurt you again? Just…no.”

“What are you going to do if you’re here, Sam? You said yourself we don’t know how many there are! What if they come back and we’re both here and we can’t stop them. What do you think they’d do? To both of us?”

“Oh, so it’s better if they just do it to you? Again? Jesus Dean, how much do you think you can take?”

_Yes. I can take anything as long as you’re safe_. “No Sam. That’s not what I mean. You think I’m going to drop you at school and just come back here like a sitting duck? I’m going someplace public. Maybe I’ll spend the day at the library.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’s totally normal.”

“Maybe not, but there’ll be other people around. Just like you’ll have in school. They won’t come at us with other people around, right?” Dean didn’t believe this for a second and he didn’t think he convinced Sam either.

“I think they’ll do whatever they damned well please. They run this town, Dean. There’s nowhere we’ll really be safe.”

“Maybe not, but I still think they won’t move on us as long as they think we’re not going anywhere. I mean….they said Friday, right?” Dean’s voice shook a little and he stopped and cleared his throat to cover before going on. “That gives us time, Sammy. Now come on, Bobby’s gone and we’ve got to be the lookout now.” Dean rolled over slowly and levered himself off the bed. He was still sore and walking hurt like hell, but he limped his way out the door and down the hallway, trusting that Sam would be following him. _No weakness, Sam won’t leave if he thinks you’re not okay_. “You want first shower, Sam?”

“You going to use all the hot water?”

Dean sent Sam a smile that really wasn’t. “Just enough to get clean.” It really didn’t matter if he used one gallon of hot water or the whole tank. There wasn’t enough hot water in the world to scald away what those cops had done to him. To do anything about how filthy he felt whenever Sam looked at him.

Sam just gave him a steady look. “Use enough to get as clean as you need to and soak those muscles. You won’t be showing the cops those moves that they’ve never even heard of if you can barely stand up.”

_I’m fine_. Dean didn’t even bother saying it as he made his way to the shower.

An hour later they were both showered and picking at their bowls of cereal. The clock ticked down to the time Dean usually took Sam to school, but if Dean didn’t notice, Sam sure as hell wasn’t going to remind him. Them separating was about the worst idea Sam had ever heard and if he could do something to prevent it he would. He sighed as Dean pushed back his chair and got up.

“Time to go Sam.”

“Dean, please..,” Sam looked Dean square in the face and could see right through his brother’s mask. “Please let me stay with you.”

“You got a better idea, Sam?”

Sam thought of the pipe bomb in the school, the blasting caps at the bank, _blowing up the fucking police station_. “No,” he had to admit.

“Okay, grab your backpack and let’s go.” Sam didn’t move and Dean looked back at him. Sam didn’t wear masks, everything he thought showed on his face and what was showing now made Dean’s heart clench. Anxious, scared, angry. That was so fucking wrong. Sam should never have that look on his face because of him. Dean laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Sammy. Really, it’s going to be fine.” _I’m going to get you out of here if it’s the last thing I do_.

Sam’s mouth grimaced like he could hear his brother’s thoughts and he twisted abruptly away from Dean’s hand. “It’s not okay,” he said, grabbing his pack and heading for the door. “What happened is never going to be okay.”

They weren’t the words that Sam used, but Dean knew what he was really saying- _what you did is never going to be okay_. It took him a moment to be able to breathe after that but eventually he managed “wait for me Sam,” and Sam stopped at the door so he could catch up. They paused at the door for a moment, neither wanting to walk through it: one sure they shouldn’t, the other sure they had to. Finally Dean took a deep breath, pulled himself together, and opened the door. Sam tried to push past him but Dean grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back with a glare. Sam glared back but let Dean go out the door first. Dean stopped on the porch and looked around, hand automatically going to his back where the comfort of his gun would normally be. He didn’t dare pack today and he wasn’t sure if he was glad he wasn’t packing that night . If he had been there might be two less cops in the world. Two cops that had last been seen with Sam. Nope, good thing he hadn’t been packing. At Dean’s gesture, Sam joined him on the porch. The two cops had gotten out of their car when they saw them come out of the house and by the time they reached the Impala, their watchers were coming up the driveway.

“Get in the car, Sam.”

“Dean…” The cops were moving up to the driver’s side and Sam moved to stand beside his brother. That lasted all of two seconds before Dean stepped in front of him, placing himself between Sam and the approaching men.

“You boys going somewhere?” Sam didn’t recognize either of the men as the ones who had attacked Dean, but tension was coming off his brother in waves.

“Just taking my brother to school, officers.” Sam couldn’t see Dean’s face, but his voice was controlled, not giving anything away.

“Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Would you look at this. Josh and Tim weren’t lying, Brett. He’s going to be the prettiest whore on the strip.” The bigger of the two men stepped forward and raised a hand to Dean’s face. Dean didn’t move but Sam pushed past his brother and knocked the man’s hand away.

“Don’t you fucking touch him, you asshole!”

The man’s face darkened and he reached for Sam, but Dean beat him to it. He grabbed his brother and practically threw him around the front of the Impala.

“Please, Sam. Just get in the car.” Dean had his back to the enemy, and Sam could see on his brother’s face what that was costing him. _Don’t push them Sammy. Please let’s just go_.

Brett moved up behind Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling the younger man back against his body. “Yeah Sam, just get in the car. You wouldn’t want to be late for school.”

Sam’s body tensed and he was ready to jump to Dean’s defense again, but the look on his brother's face stopped him cold. The cops couldn’t see it. Hell, Dean probably thought Sam couldn’t see it, and most days he would have been right. Today though, either Dean was projecting more or Sam was just more perceptive, but he could see Dean was terrified and right on the edge. If Sam didn’t defuse the situation right now his brother was going to go off and any hope of his plan succeeding would go right out the window.

“Okay. Okay. I’m getting in the car.” Sam shouldered his backpack and slid into the Impala, his eyes never leaving his brother’s. His jaw clenched as the man wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist, then lowered it so his hand brushed the top of Dean’s thigh. Dean’s eyes dropped and he stared fixedly at the ground, not allowing Sam to see his face. The man’s lips moved but Sam couldn’t hear what he was saying, nor could he hear Dean’s replies.

“Just taking your brother to school, baby?”

“Yes.” The hand on Dean’s thigh moved slightly and then squeezed.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, officer,” came out between gritted teeth.

“Mmm.” Dean struggled to remain still as hot breath panted against his neck. “I was going for yes sir, but officer will do for now. You just take your brother to school and don’t try anything stupid like leaving town. Your dance card has been filled out for the whole weekend and me and my partner are going to be at the head of the line. You try to run and we’re going to stop you and get ourselves a little sneak preview. Unless you want baby brother to get another show you head straight for his school, you understand me?” His last question was followed by his tongue licking a long, hot stripe up the side of Dean’s neck. He chuckled as Dean shuddered, unable to control his reaction. “Yeah. Not as cool as you pretend, are you sweetheart? Now answer my question.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean answered. “Just taking my brother straight to school.”

“Good boy.” The cop ran his hand over Dean’s crotch one more time, then released him and shoved him into the side of the Impala. Dean got into the car without looking at him again, started her up and headed silently down the driveway.

“What did he say? Dean? What did that bastard say to you?”

“Just told me to take you straight to school. Not to try anything.” _Said they’re taking me for the whole weekend. There’s going to be guys lined up to…. The whole weekend. A line. God_.

“What if we did try something?”

“They’d stop us.” Dean’s voice was flat, discouraging any more questions, and they rode the rest of the way to the school in silence, both of them glancing in the mirrors to keep track of the car following them. Dean pulled into a space in front of the school and turned to Sam when he showed no sign of getting out of the car. “Sam, you have to go. Stay in sight of people. If you can hang with teachers all day that would be perfect.” Dean managed a small grin. “Sound like just the sort of thing a geek like you would consider a perfect day.”

Sam didn’t smile back. “Nothing’s going to be perfect until we’re out of here.” He looked at the bruises still shadowing his brother’s jaw and the dark circles around his not quite blank enough eyes. “Okay, I’m going. But you promise me Dean. You promise you’ll go straight to the library and stay there until you come and get me.”

“I promise, Sammy. Gonna find me a pretty librarian to hang with. Maybe I’ll even read a book.”

Sam didn’t smile, but then Dean wasn’t smiling either and he watched his brother until he disappeared into the school. Dean wanted to let go then, put his head down on the wheel and shake, scream, something, but the cops had pulled in next to him and all he could do was drive away.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tried to keep his promise to stay out of the cops' way.

Sam watched from inside the glass doors as Dean drove out of the parking lot, the unmarked cop car close on his tail. He gripped the bar tightly to keep from running out the door after him, sure that this plan was as bad as they came. The plan set the path they were on now though and Sam had to follow it, no matter how afraid he was for his brother. Dean would go straight to the library and stay there, he had promised. Dean never lied to Sam or broke his promises to him if he could help it. Well, he never lied to Sam about anything other than himself. Sam was sure he hadn’t been lying this time. He sighed and turned to head for his first class, stopping short and glaring at the boys blocking his way.

“Hey, Winchester. How was your weekend? Heard it got real hot after we split up Saturday night.” The boy smirked and his friends laughed as Sam’s glare turned deadly.

“You know what happened, Tony? What the hell, asshole? Why didn’t you tell the cops the truth?”

Tony stepped forward threateningly, surprised when the younger boy held his ground. “Watch who you’re calling asshole, jailbait. And why didn’t I tell the cops the truth? God, sophomores are almost as dumb as freshmen. Do you know what you can get away with in this town if you do nice things for the cops? _Give_ them nice things?”

Sam stared for a moment, shocked into temporary silence. “You set me up? _You set me up?_ Do you know what those bastards did?”

Tony laughed. “I know what they usually do, but you’re walking a little too well for them to have done that. What’d you do, Sammy? Suck cock all night?”

“No.” Sam’s voice was tight, vibrating with anger. “No, _I_ didn’t do anything.”

“No?” The older boy feigned surprise. “Oh, that’s right, that faggot brother of yours came looking for you. I heard the cops couldn’t wait to trade your bony little butt in for that fine piece of ass. I heard _that_ ass is as good as pussy. That _those_ lips suck cock like a pro. But I only _heard_ that. You were there, Sammy. What do you think? Your brother as good as they say?”

Sam shook with rage, understanding for the first time what it meant to see red. His fists clenched, and he was seconds away from throwing himself at the older boys, inflicting as much damage as he could, when his father’s voice ran through his mind. _Never let them make you so mad that you don’t think straight, Sammy. That gives the advantage to them_.

“Come on, Winchester. You as big a pussy as your brother? You know, if the cops wouldn’t have been pissed about sloppy seconds, we were going to give you a test drive before they got there. Think if big brother had walked in on that, he would have traded his ass for yours with us, too?”

Sam forced himself to stand down, and the smile he directed at the other boys made even Tony back up a pace. “No. No, if Dean had walked in on you hurting me, none of you would be here today. He might have killed you, would sure as hell have put you in the hospital for a good long time. Maybe forever. But you wouldn’t have had me or him if you’d tried that.”

Tony laughed derisively. “Sure, Sammy. Sure he would have. Doesn’t matter anyway. We’ll get our turn.”

Sam’s gaze narrowed. “What are you talking about?”

Sam never got his answer. Mr. Hibbing, the phys. ed. teacher, approached the boys as the final bell rang. He gave the older boys a hard stare and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Is there a problem here, boys? Final bell’s already ringing and none of you are even near your homerooms.”

“No, sir,” Tony answered. “No problem here, right Sammy? We were just heading out. Be in our rooms before the bell’s done ringing.”

“See that you are. Sam, I’ll walk you to your room. I wanted to talk to you about trying out for track.” Keeping his hand on Sam’s shoulder, the older man walked him to class.

Tony snorted as soon as the two were out of earshot. “Oh, Sammy. Want to know what you get when you do nice things for the cops in this town? They give you a prime spot in the line to fuck that gorgeous brother of yours.”

“Mmmmm,” laughed one of the other boys. “I’m gonna make him suck my cock. And know what I heard?”

“No dickweed, what did you hear?”

“I heard there’s a good chance little Sammy’s gonna get his cherry popped over the weekend too. Gonna be a twofer with big brother.”

“No fuckin’ way.” Tony’s grin split his face. “Where’d you hear that?”

“Curt’s brother’s on the force. He overheard him talking about it with his partner. What do you think, Tony? Want to try to get us a piece of little Winchester too?”

“Oh, hell yes. I’ll talk to my connection and see if I can’t get us into Sammy too. Come on, guys let’s get going before Hibbing comes back and gives us shit for not being in class.” Laughing and discussing their weekend plans, the boys moved down the hallway.

********************************

Dean kept his promise. He pulled into the library parking lot ten minutes after dropping Sam at school, the cops right behind him. They were the only two cars there and Dean had a sinking feeling that the library wasn’t even open yet. The way in was the only way out and the Impala was blocked by the sedan idling behind her so Dean swung into a parking space hoping they’d get out of his way. The cops pulled in beside him, the officer sitting in the passenger side rolling down his window and gesturing for Dean to do the same.

“Library’s not open ‘til ten, kid,” he leered, lifting his wrist for an ostentatious look at his watch. “Barely a quarter past eight now. Gonna be a couple of hours before you can get to….whatever it is you’re going to do in there.”

“Just killing time ‘til my brother gets out of school,” Dean muttered.

“Going to stay in there all day, huh? Hear that, Brett?” He laughingly turned to the man in the driver’s seat. “I think this stupid kid thinks he can just hide in the library all day and we’ll leave him alone. What do you think the chances of that are?”

“Pretty fuckin’ slim,” Brett snorted. “We’re your shadows ‘til Friday, sweetheart. Tell you what. Let us buy you some breakfast.”

Dean just stared. “Uh, no. I’m not hungry.”

“Didn’t ask if you were hungry, Pretty. Now you just follow us to the diner.”

“No.”

“No? Boy, if we have to put you in the back seat here, you ain’t going to be back there alone. Now we’re going to get breakfast and you’re coming with us. Understand?”

Dean clenched his jaw and nodded stiffly. There was no way he was going into that back seat. No fucking way. _Sorry, Sammy_ , he thought as they pulled out. _I tried_.

***************************************

The diner was busy, but not crazy at this time of morning. Most of the regulars had gone to work, leaving an assortment of elderly couples, unemployed younger people killing time, and cops. Lots and lots of cops. Brett and his partner, Jamie, Dean found out his name was, steered Dean to a large circular booth. There were a couple of familiar faces around the table and Dean froze as the men slid out of the seats to make room for him.

“Go on,” Jamie pushed at Dean’s shoulder, “have a seat.”

“I…,” Dean hesitated, dreading the thought of being trapped on the inside of the booth, and the voice of sanity came from behind him.

“Jamie Caldwell, why don’t you leave that poor boy alone. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Dean glanced up and the waitress was right there, glaring at the men surrounding him. 

Jamie’s partner stepped up and grabbed the woman by the arm. “Why don’t you just mind your business and get us some coffee, Sarah. You got that little girl at home you don’t want nothin’ happening to.”

Sarah pulled away with a twist. “You don’t threaten my daughter, Brett. If you do…”

“What?” Brett laughed. “What will you do, sweetheart? You think we haven’t heard every threat in the book? This boy’s little brother told us his daddy was going to kill us.” He grabbed Dean and pulled him close. “What do you think, baby? Think your daddy is going to kill us?”

Dean looked him square in the eye. _I think I’m going to kill you, you son of a bitch ,and you don’t even want to think about what my dad will do to you_ , was all he could think, but with Sam still within their reach, he bit his tongue. “No, sir,” he muttered.

Brett grinned and shoved Dean into the booth. “Good answer, kid.”

Dean stared each man in the face as he slid across the vinyl seat. There was no way he was forgetting a single one of them. Every bastard that ever threatened Sam, ever touched _him_ , was going down. He stopped a good foot short of the next man on the bench, but ended up being crushed flush against him by the time everyone crowded back into their seats. He had an unwelcome hand on each thigh and his neck was being nuzzled from either side.

“Don’t mark him up, Josh, the Chief’ll be pissed if he’s covered in hickeys before the johns even get to him.”

“Mmmmhmm,” murmured Josh, and Dean could feel the man easing off on the bruising suction he’d been applying to Dean’s throat. “Oooph!” Josh grunted as Dean’s elbow slammed into his ribs and he grabbed Dean’s hair, jerking his head forward and pinning him to the table.

“Play nice, sweetheart,” a pair of handcuffs was dropped onto the table in front of Dean’s face, “or I’ll have to put these on. Now, you’ve got a choice. Keep your hands to yourself, or we’ll take care of that for you.”

“How about you keep _your_ hands to yourself,” Dean muttered. “And your mouths too.”

“But you’re so touchable,” the man on his other side laughed sliding his hand up Dean’s thigh to rub at his crotch. “Couldn’t get enough of you the other night.”

“Yeah, so why are you two getting first crack at him again, Tim?”

“Seniority,” Tim grinned. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t have to pick up his brother until three, isn’t that right, Dean? Though if he doesn’t start behaving, we could go pick him up a little earlier. Gonna be good for us, baby?”

Dean ground his teeth and nodded, cheek wet from spilled coffee. Josh let him up and Dean settled tensely back into his seat, heart racing as he struggled to keep his breathing even.

“Hey, Sarah,” Brett called out. “Bring this kid some food.”

Sara came back to the booth, face tight with an anger that didn’t reach her voice when she spoke. “You want something to eat, hon?”

Dean just shook his head, eyes not leaving the table top.

“Boy’s not hungry. Can’t say as I blame him…” She paused and sighed, thinking better of what she was going to say.

Dean raised his head then, and caught her eye. “Don’t worry about me,” he wanted to say. “Worry about your daughter. Protect her with everything you’ve got.”

Sarah gave a little nod and Dean’s gaze followed her back to the counter. Several of the couples that had been enjoying their breakfasts were waiting to pay their checks, apparently sickened by the spectacle in the end booth.

Sarah gave the last of the departing customers a despairing look as raucous laughter rang out from the back of the diner. The cops often bragged about their exploits over meals, but except for one occasion when they’d dragged the sixteen year old bus boy into their midst, they’d never actually had their sick fun here. Simon never came back to work, his family left town shortly afterward and only adults were hired for any job from that point onward. She hoped this boy had an out, but from the condition of his clothes and the desperate expression on his face, she doubted it. Movement caught her eye and she glance up to see Tim and Josh headed for the restroom, Dean walking between them like a man on the way to his execution.

“Bathroom’s out of order,” she called brusquely.

“Not exactly going in there to piss, sweetheart.” Josh smiled pleasantly as he ran a thumb across Dean’s lips. “If you get my drift.”

“Why don’t you leave him alone?” Sarah’s plea was almost inaudible, but Tim heard her loud and clear.

“Because I don’t want to,” he replied, manhandling Dean into the men's room. They left the door open so she got a good view of Dean being hauled into a rough kiss before being shoved to his knees. Both men were opening their flies as it swung shut with a bang.

Tim came out fifteen minutes later and Jamie left the table to go in. Sarah resolved not to look, but every time the door opened her eyes were drawn in horror to the boy being violated behind it. Someone had to bear witness to the abuse these monsters were perpetrating and she was all there was. If there was anyone to testify to she would do it gladly.

The men came and went until they’d all had a turn. Brett was last and he exited the bathroom dragging Dean by the arm. Sarah choked back a sob at the sight of the dazed young man. Dean’s face and hair were streaked with semen and his shirt front was soaked with it. His eyes bounced everywhere and nowhere and the shame in them when they flicked across Sarah’s bolstered her courage.

“It’s not your fault, honey,” she said, holding Dean’s gaze when it tried to dance away and her heart broke when she saw that he didn’t believe her.

Jamie came up on Dean’s other side and laughed. “Wow, what a mess. Guess we better get you home and out of those clothes. You need a good hosing down, son.”

Sarah gasped at what flashed through Dean’s eyes then. The men couldn’t have seen that dark, threatening look or they would have walked away from this one and never looked back.

Brett caught it. “Or,” he said, tilting Dean’s chin up, “we could just leave you like this until it’s time to go get your brother. What do you think he’ll say when he sees what a come slut you are?”

Tears filled Sarah’s eyes as Dean’s defiance melted away and defeat covered his face. “Not your fault,” she repeated softly as he was hauled out of the building.

*********************************************

Dean pulled into the school parking lot at three sharp and two minutes later his brother slid through the passenger door. Sam tossed his book bag into the back seat, craned his neck until he caught sight of their constant shadows, then gave his brother an appraising look.

“Those aren’t the clothes you were wearing this morning.” Sam’s eyes narrowed in on Dean’s pale face. “Did you go to the library like you promised?”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a shrug.

“And?”

“And it didn’t open until ten so I ended up at the diner.”

“Did the cops _end up_ there too?” Sam was furious and Dean forced himself to remain calm.

“Where ever I go, they go.”

“And your clothes?”

Out in the garbage with the ones he’d been wearing the night before last, but he wasn't telling Sam that. If this kept up, he wouldn’t have any clothes left.

“They’re assholes, Sam. Just as much of what I was eating ended up on my clothes as in my stomach.”

“So you went home to change.”

“Yup.”

“And shower.” Sam waved a hand at Dean’s head. “Your hair’s wet.”

“Yup.” Dean fought a shudder at the memory of soap slick hands sliding over his body, kept his breathing steady like he hadn’t been able to with water cascading over his upturned face and a thick cock cutting off his air. They hadn’t fucked him but they’d informed him in detail that it was only because his ass had to be in good shape for the weekend so his customers would get their money's worth.

“Alone?” Sam’s voice cracked and Dean’s knuckles went white on the steering wheel.

“Yes, Sam,” Dean lied. “They’re going to leave me alone until Friday.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because they told me.” Dean swallowed hard, grimacing as the saliva burned down his raw throat. “Got a big payday planned for this weekend and they don’t want to damage the merchandise.”

“Think it’s too late for that,” Sam muttered, eyes glued on the passenger side mirror. The surveillance car was right behind them and if Sam could have vaporized it with the power of his mind, it would be just a smear on the pavement.

Dean stared straight ahead and didn’t speak for the rest of the drive. Tomorrow all this would be over one way or another. He had absolute faith that Bobby would get Sam out. And when Sam was safe, he would get out too. If the cops tried to stop him, he’d go down hard and take as many of the bastards with him as he could.


End file.
